Hilo:FANDOM/@comment-201.175.132.18-20190409191332
Los adjetivos posesivos en inglés son: my, your, his, her, its, our, your, their. Hacen referencia a quien posee y no a lo poseído. En general preceden a sustantivos. Aquí encontrarás ejemplos traducidos al español. 251.3K play my (mái) - mi, mis your (iór) - tu, tus / su, sus (de usted) his (jis) - su, sus (de él) her (jer) - su, sus (de ella) its (its) - su, sus (de algo) our (áuar) - nuestro/a/os/as your (iór) - su, sus (de ustedes/vosotros) their (dér) - su, sus (de ellos/as) What is your name? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Do you like your job? ¿Te gusta tu trabajo? “This is all my fault” (Todo esto es mi culpa) “I will go by my own means” (Asistiré por mis propios medios) He does not own his own car. She's not in her bedroom. Pronombres Los pronombres de objeto en inglés Los pronombres de objeto en inglés Respuesta rápida Los pronombres de objeto se usan mucho en inglés y sirven como el objeto de una oración o frase. Se usan mucho después de un verbo o una preposición. Lista de los pronombres de objeto Aquí están los pronombres de objeto en inglés: Inglés Español me me, mí you tú, usted, ustedes, vos, vosotros, te, ti, lo, la, le, os him él, lo, le her ella, la, le it él, ella, lo, la, le us nosotros, nos them ellos, ellas, los, las, les Eyebrow-ceja………./ big-grande…………../short-corto……./athletic-atletico………....../quiet-callado Eye-ojo……………../curly-rizado…………./small-pequeño…/calm-calmado……………/serious-serio Adverbios en inglés Respuesta rápida Un adjetivo califica a un sustantivo, mientras que un adverbio (an adverb ) califica a un verbo, un adjetivo u otro adverbio. Lista de adverbios comunes Los adverbios se usan mucho para hablar de cuándo, dónde o cómo se hace algo. Los adverbios de tiempo Los adverbios de tiempo nos dan información sobre cuándo se hace algo. Por ejemplo: Inglés Español today hoy yesterday ayer tomorrow mañana late tarde early temprano now ahora ¡Veamos algunos ejemplos! Do we have class today? ¿Tenemos clase hoy? We have to leave now. Hay que irnos ahora. Los adverbios de frecuencia Los adverbios de frecuencia nos dan información sobre la frecuencia con la cual se hace o pasa algo. Por ejemplo: Inglés Español never nunca always siempre often a menudo sometimes a veces frequently frecuentemente seldom rara vez rarely rara vez daily diariamente, a diario weekly semanalmente, a la semana monthly mensualmente, al mes yearly anualmente, al año ¡Veamos algunos ejemplos! Rosa always walks to work. Rosa siempre camina al trabajo. I read the newspaper daily. Leo el periódico diariamente. Los adverbios de lugar Los adverbios de lugar nos dan información sobre dónde se hace algo. Por ejemplo: Inglés Español here aquí there allí, allá everywhere por/en todas partes, por/en todos lados nowhere en ninguna parte, en ningún lado somewhere en alguna parte, en algún lado inside adentro outside afuera upstairs arriba downstairs abajo ¡Veamos algunos ejemplos! My brother lives here. Mi hermano vive aquí. There's a squirrel outside. Hay una ardilla afuera. Los adverbios de manera Los adverbios de manera nos dan información sobre cómo se hace algo. Por ejemplo: Inglés Español well bien badly mal quickly rápido slowly lento softly suavemente, despacito loudly alto, fuertemente greedily con avidez, con voracidad generously generosamente happily felizmente sadly tristemente interestingly de manera interesante knowingly con complicidad las Preposiciones en Inglés USO DE LAS PREPOSICIONES Las preposiciones pueden realizar distintas funciones: - Servir de enlace entre dos palabras o distintos elementos en la oración: I'll see you at five o'clock / Te veré a las cinco - Pueden acompañar a un verbo sirviendo de enlace a su complemento. En este caso, pueden no alterar el significado del verbo o alterarlo con lo que constituyen una palabra distinta. To look / Mirar (no altera el significado del verbo) To look after / Cuidar de (se altera el significado del verbo) - Cuando ponemos un verbo después de una preposición, en inglés normalmente se utiliza la forma ' ing' y no el infinitivo. You shouldn’t go to India without visiting the Taj Mahal. No deberías ir a la India sin visitar el Taj Mahal. I’m interested in studying psychology. / Estoy interesado en estudiar psicología. Las principales preposiciones en inglés son: about alrededor de, sobre above por encima de after detrás de, después de among entre (tres o más) at en, junto a before antes de, delante de behind detrás de below debajo de beneath debajo de beside junto a between entre (dos o más) but excepto, pero by por, junto a down hacia abajo except excepto for para, por, durante, desde hace from de, desde in en, dentro de into en, adentro like como, igual a near cerca de of de off de (alejándose), fuera de on en, sobre over por encima de, al otro lado since desde through a través de throughout por todo till = until hasta to a, hasta, hacia under por debajo de up hacia arriba upon (poniendo) sobre, encima with con without sin